falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aero-Concordia Aviation
Aero-Concordia Aviation was a British Aircraft Manufacturer based out of the city of Liverpool in the United Kingdom, that produced both civil and military aircraft. Founded in 2027 by Sir Harold Forsythe Jackman, the company produced numerous Airframes including the Aero-Vulcan B.3 Bomber for the Royal Air Force, and continued to develop airframes for airforces of the European Commonwealth nation states, and in a smaller number; the United States Air Force. The Company was destroyed on October 23rd, 2077 after the nuclear holocaust of the Great War engulfed the planet in radioactive fire. History Aero-Concordia was founded in 2027 by Sir Harold Forsythe Jackman after his departure from the House of Lords following a rather bitter sex scandal involving himself and a former staffer in his office 2 years prior, that ruined his reputation as a politician in the United Kingdom. Following the scandal, and the settlement payment, Aero-Concordia was founded in 2027, and secured its first contracts with the Royal Air Force the following year, after much haggling and political hand-wringing. The contract was to design and manufacture a Fusion powered long range bomber, and whilst progress was steady for the first 2 years, though progress began to slow around 2029 following an issue of overloads in the flight controls and navigation systems for the bomber, due in part to the energy surges from the Fusion core technology in the inner workings of the aircraft. On April 1st 2032, the Aero-Vulcan B.3 took to the skies at RAF Duxford, drawing great interest from the scientific community and from other air forces across the European Commonwealth and the United States of Americas Air Force, covered by certain news outlets such as Salem Standards and Galaxy News Network, which eventually drew the attention of the USSA, who approached Aero-Concordia with the idea of working with Bering Aviation, and despite a lucrative offer by the USSA, Aero-Concordia declined in indignation with the concept of Bering Aviation, more due to the CEO and Founders grievances with the idea of being sidelined by the generally more accepted Bering Aviation and its significantly more invested in manufactury facilities, though it did successfully capture some of the market shares of Lockreed Industries, at least in the military sector. Aero-Concordia held numerous contracts with both the United States and member states of the European Commonwealth for the better part of the 21st century. The company achieved sizeable turnovers through the European Commonwealth-Middle East War, holding contracts with many of the European Commonwealths member states, such as Italy, France and the United Kingdom, even Midway into the 2040s, Aero-Concordia maintained a high press status, with the Royal Air Force servicing the Aero-Asteriod B-23 in July 17th, a similarly high press event. Around 2058 however, the company began to experience turbulence, with the European Commonwealth beginning to show early signs of destabilization, however, company executives refused to acknowledge such a threat to company interests. In 2060; the European Commonwealthdisintegrated following its withdrawal from the Middle East, but despite this catastrophic business loss, Aero-Concordia maintained a decent profit and held some remaining contracts with European nations even after the Commonwealths collapse. By 2072, the company was experiencing turbulence in sales and manufacturing, due to the location of its factories in the United Kingdom being in cities that were experiencing rioting and civil unrest, with only 3 of its 16 factories in the United Kingdom being able to operate at a 90% efficiency margin, barely meeting deadlines and quotas. On October 23rd, 2077, the company was destroyed in the Great War, with most of the companies offices and factories overseas and at home being either leveled or heavily damaged, and most of its employees either atomized or announcing a hasty resignation, the company collapsed. Aero-Concordias legacy was the large Aero-Vulcan B.3 Bombers that ended up becoming either burnt husks, or managing to crash land across the United Kingdom and in some parts of Ireland, one such Vulcan bomber crashed in Northern Ireland outside of the city of Belfast, with Captain Blair Halfwright at the controls; he would later command the East Ulster Loyalists during the reclamation of Belfast, having survived the Vulcans crash landing. Aircraft Aero-Vulcan B.3: The mainstay of the Royal Air Forces bomber command after its introduction in 2033, these aircraft served in both the European Commonwealth-Middle East war and were among some of the last operational aircraft in the Royal Air Force when the Great War commenced on October 23rd, 2077. Aero-Asteriod B-23: A widely deployed Aircraft for the Royal Air Force in the European Commonwealth-Middle East War, the Asteriod was put into service on July 17th, 2042, following years of good press regarding the Aero-Vulcans iconic status. Aero-Concordia Fighter 01.png|Aero-Asteriod B-23 Aero-Concordia Bomber 01.png|Aero-Vulcan B.3 Category:Pre-War Group Category:Pre-War Tech